Eric's Dream
by OneViruz
Summary: (One-shot) Ending from the 2001 animated movie 'Barbie in the Nutcracker' written from "Prince" Eric's point of view.


**Author's note:** This short one-shot is based off the ending from the 2001 animated children movie Barbie in the Nutcracker. I have re-watched it out of nostalgia and I thought it would be interesting to see the ending from "Prince" Eric's point of view! Happy reading :)

* * *

Her slender figure was slowly fading into nothing, way out of my grasp. I tried to grab her hand, but my fingers went right through hers!

"Clara! No, wait!"

"Eric..." she called, helpless.

"I love you!" I exclaimed right before she completely dissipated, leaving me there, all by myself.

'Please don't leave me here alone, I need you...'

* * *

Ding! Ding! Ding!

My mechanical wooden alarm woke me up in panic, my heart ready to burst out of my chest. Where was Clara? Was she alright? I almost hit my head on the bedpost as I tried to clumsily push myself up the mattress.

Confused and tired, I glanced around and palpated myself to make sure I wasn't made out wood. Result was positive: I was not a nutcracker, but rather a human, in the flesh.

I then took in my surroundings, realizing it was all just a dream. Yet the events that occurred in it seemed so real; the fight with the Mouse King, my position as the prince of the Kingdom of Parthenia, the snow fairies, the bravery of Clara, the beautiful Sugar Plum Princess who did save us all from the evil...

I shook my head. I sounded very silly. Fairies? A mouse king? A "sugar plum" princess?! What was I even thinking?

I rubbed my temple. Whatever, it was such a vivid dream, one that I would never forget. I was actually afraid it would start dissipating with time and that I would forget it.

I did not want to let this young lady fade away again. Clara was the most stunning and beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had this exceptional bravery, persistence and genuine empathy, unlike most boring women I have met these days. They acted like sheeps, so conservative and as if they were following their mentor's strict orders. Clara was clearly different. She actually reminded me of an old acquaintance of mine...

No matter how much I tried to convince myself it was merely a dream, something still could not be explained by rationality. The love and attraction I felt for Clara was surreal.

As I stood up from my bed, I heard a metallic sound of something small and light hitting the floor. When I grabbed the fallen object, I noticed it was a... a heart shaped, golden necklace? Wait, that was Clara's necklace! It still did not explain the fantasy world in my dream, but at least SHE was real. I had to find her! Was she going to remember me?

I left the necklace on my night table and put on some shirt and pants. I swiftly made my way out of my room. I descended the old wooden stairs, then glanced around.

"Anyone?" I asked.

No answers.

"Mother, Father? Sister?"

My family was nowhere to be seen. I started to be creeped out. I explored every room until I reached the dining room and found a letter.

 _Good morning dear Eric,_

 _We have already left to your uncle's house. We have tried to wake you up, but you were unwakeable._

 _Please meet us later today. We are waiting for you!_

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _Xxx_

 _Your mother, Anika_

I totally forgot it was Christmas! I remembered we were supposed to go to my father's family gathering that day. Was I in such a deep sleep that nobody could wake me up?

Clearly, my mother wrote the letter because my father was probably too mad. He was really dismissive of my carefree attitude and scolded me multiple times for not being responsible enough, or philosophizing too much. Plus, my relatives on my father's side were sadly the last people you would want to see for Christmas holidays. They were a bunch of grumpy old people, but it was mandatory to visit them, as it was the tradition.

I quickly dressed in a formal black suit and slipped Clara's necklace in my coat's pocket. For some reason, it immediately became my little lucky charm... It would keep me happy for a while.

I grabbed the guest presents and put them in a travelling bag, which I brought along with me. The temperature was chilly, so I wore a warm long coat, put on a hat and wrapped a scarf around my neck. My uncle lived only a few corners away, so I did not have to endure the cold for a very long time.

I closed the door behind me and locked it. As I began to head to my uncle's house, I could not help but think about my dream. Rationally, the dream did not make any sense at all, but my gut feeling told me she existed and that I had to find her. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I did not see the person heading my way, right into me! I just had the time to see it was a woman. She lost her balance, but I reacted fast enough and caught her arm. I apologized furiously.

"Ma'am, I am truly sorry!"

She stood up, regaining her composure and fixed her hat. After catching a good glimpse, I noticed how familiar her face was...

"Eric? The little Eric has grown up so fast!" She looked at me with contentment.

I immediately recognized her. She was a good friend of my mother!

"Mrs. Drosselmeyer!"

"Please just call me Elizabeth, you make me sound old!" She teased, genuinely smiling. "How have you been?"

I sighed. I went on with the usual line. "I've been good! You know, quite busy with my new engineering job."

"Right, right! But..." She paused, with a slight mischievous look on her face. She was always like this; there was always something on her mind, but you could never really figure it out. She was such an enigma. In some ways, Mrs. Elizabeth and I were similar. We were liberals, carefree and questioning the roots of the current society.

"How about the ladies, hm?" She raised her eyebrow.

I feigned ignorance. "The ladies? What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. Do I hear any wedding bells ringing soon?"

"No, not at all. No ladies for me, unfortunately. Not yet." I looked down, awkwardly.

"Then I would have someone to present you, if you don't mind..."

I could not refuse. She has done so much for my mother and our family.

"Yes, yes why not."

"Actually, how about stopping for christmas dinner with us?" She asked.

That would actually be nicer than staying with my grumpy uncle...

I nodded. "I'd surely be glad to drop by."

"How marvelous!" She got out a pad of paper and a pencil. She scribbled on it and handed me a piece of paper. It was her address. "My guest is staying for the Christmas holidays. I'm certain you two will get along!"

Who would that be? Though Elizabeth was really convincing. "When would be the right time?"

"Anytime between 4 o'clock and 5 o'clock, my dear," she confirmed me.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"Anything for you. Also, I have to say, you have grown quite handsome, Eric."

I grinned sheepishly. "Oh, no need for the compliments."

"I know someone who will be very pleased to see you. Please also greet my dear Anika for me!"

"I will!"

She left with a smile. So, after that, I continued my way to my uncle's house to drop the guest presents and to join my family. I informed my mother about my encounter with Mrs. Elizabeth. She was delighted and encouraged me to eat dinner with them, despite my father's complaints regarding my lack of hospitality toward my own family. The afternoon went quite slowly, with the usual greetings, the annoying cousins and family. I honestly couldn't care less, but I tried to hide my discontentment in front of my father.

I counted the minutes impatiently until it was finally time for me to leave. Much to my dismay, I had to say goodbye and kiss every person in the room. Though my mother Anika came to rescue me as she diverted everyone's attention elsewhere. Big thanks to mom! So, finally I was able to go outside and walk to the Drosselmeyer household.

When I arrived, I was impressed by the size of the mansion. It was huge! I slowly walked to the entrance and knocked, impatient to acknowledge this person Mrs. Drosselmeyer wanted me to meet. She opened the door and immediately invited me in.

"Welcome Eric, I'm glad you arrived early. Come in!" She waved for me to step inside and closed the door.

"Wow, this mansion is huge." I looked around, almost mouth agape. When I crossed Mrs. Elizabeth's eyes, I coughed. I was ashamed... I mean, my family was not poor, but we surely didn't have the means to buy such mansion.

Mrs. Elizabeth gently took my arm and pulled me with her. "Let me give you a quick tour!"

We visited the main rooms, and I was left very satisfied as she explained to me the origins the antique furniture and decor. When we arrived near the main living room, I could hear some commotion going on. And there was a female voice... one that seemed so oddly familiar.

"And this is where I grew up..."

Mrs. Elizabeth dragged me to that room, where I saw this beautiful young woman, the one that I recognized right away. This lady turned in a hurry toward her aunt, displaying some distress.

"Aunt Elizabeth, have you seen my..." There was a pause as we crossed eyes.

I stepped closer while staring right into her ocean eyes. It was her. It was Clara! I couldn't believe it. A wide smile appeared on my face, as well as on hers.

"...nutcracker."

So, she remembered too! That was my only remaining fear... but the way she looked at me removed all the doubt and guilt I've had today.

Mrs. Elizabeth interrupted the silence between us. "Look who I ran into while I was taking my morning stroll."

She had this wicked smile on her face, which made everything even more comical. She went on with my introduction. "Uncle Drosselmeyer, Clara, Tommy, this is Eric, the son of a dear friend of mine."

She turned toward me and I stepped forward, closer to Clara. I was still bewildered by the absurdity of the situation. Literally meeting the woman of your dreams.

Clara and I drew closer to each other. Her cheeks were flushed and so were mine. Without any words, we understood each other, just as we did in Parthenia. Our connection has always been there. So, we played the acting game of pretending we did not know each other. It was actually hilarious.

"I'm very happy to meet you." I took softly held Clara's hand and kissed it. She was so real...

We were suddenly interrupted by a slightly offended grandfather. "Such familiarity. In my day, we would have never had-"

Whom of course, was halted by the one and only, Aunt Elizabeth. She grabbed the uncle's arm and dragged him a bit away from us.

"I've taken the liberty of asking Eric to stay for Christmas dinner," she simply stated, in a fact.

"But this is a most-"

"Wonderful idea!" Clara said as she intervened into the conversation.

Clara's grandfather finally shrugged, despite his obvious reluctance. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have the young man stay for supper."

I turned toward Clara with a smile plastered on my face. I took her soft hands in mine and before I forgot, I grabbed the necklace that was resting in my pocket for the whole day. I slid the golden necklace in her right hand. She glanced at it and looked at me with understanding and loving eyes. I surely haven't forgotten her, and neither did she.

I leaned closer to her and used a noble voice. "May I have this dance?"

She put the necklace on and went on with our acting game. "I couldn't say no to the King."

She gracefully took my hand and we went on with our ballroom dance, our feet synchronizing together to the music in our heads...


End file.
